


Are You Experienced?

by Sandyclaws68



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Everybody grows up and matures, F/M, Frank discussion of relationships, Hopefully Humor, M/M, No Sex, Relationship Discussions, Third Year, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi knew it was a bad idea to get involved in anything between the two of them.  But it might also be the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Experienced?

“He's curious about girls.”

Yachi choked on her juice and spluttered for a good minute. “Ex. . . Excuse me?!” she finally managed to cough out.

Kageyama gave her his usual look, spiked ever-so-slightly with contempt, but she was no longer bothered by that; it was the way he looked at the entire world, after all. She stared at him for a long moment, and then she saw it. At the back of his eyes was a hint of uncertainty, a look that told her he wasn't comfortable. But whether it was her, the situation, or the topic of conversation that was causing the discomfort was open for debate.

“You heard me,” was his response.

She took another sip of her juice, both to stall for time and to soothe the burning sensation in her throat. “Yes, I heard you. But I'm sure you can understand why I'm confused as to what your point is.”

Confused was the understatement of the year. Yachi had long ago given up on trying to explain her crush on two boys together. Not two boys at the same time; that implied that she had feelings for each of them separately. No, it was the idea of the two of them together that made her heart pound and her mind stutter to a halt. It had done so ever since they were all in their first year. It had only gotten worse when the pair of them had finally figured out what lay beneath all of their fighting and arguing.

They never knew of her feelings, of course. In the world championship of obliviousness Hinata and Kageyama definitely took the top prize. But it wasn't like she pined for them either. By the end of her second year she had blossomed into a true beauty. She had grown a couple of inches taller and her figure filled out. Her formerly ashy blonde hair was now a darker, golden color that garnered her a lot of attention. At the last inter-scholastic tournament Tanaka and Nishinoya had been kept busy protecting her honor (in Nishinoya's words). They hadn't expected the attack that came from the inside when she and Ennoshita had started dating.

Her thoughts were pulled back to the present when she noticed the blush staining Kageyama's cheeks. “I. . . I. . . My point is. . .” he stammered, the blush growing more intense with each passing second.

A part of her wanted to take pity on him and just say what she thought was going on. But she was curious to know if he could speak on this topic as bluntly as he did about other things, or if discussing anything sexual would finally grant him a sense of delicacy. “Yes? Your point?” Yachi asked, just enough lilt to her voice and tilt to her eyebrow to let Kageyama know that she intended to milk this for all it was worth.

“For fuck's sake,” he muttered under his breath. “I want you to go out with Hinata, okay? On a date. Maybe more than one. And I want you to. . . well, teach him about girls.”

Both of Yachi's eyebrows shot toward her hairline. He couldn't be asking. . . Seriously? No. No way. “You want me to -” She coughed once. “- teach Hinata about girls.” She took a deep breath and turned away, throwing the now unwanted juice box in the trash. “I'm going to assume you mean teach him sexually, in which case you're lucky I don't punch you right in the nose.” She turned back to face him, anger visible in every tight line of her body as she gazed up at his face. It was a good cover for the discomfort that threatened to overwhelm her. “What makes you think I'm even 'qualified' -” She sketched air quotes with her fingers. “- to teach him anything along those lines?” She really wasn't, beyond kissing and some touching and petting, but she wasn't going to admit to that until she had to. It was none of his damned business, after all.

Kageyama snorted and sounded almost like his regular self. “It's hardly a secret that you dated Ennoshita, or that you saw him on his last university break. Also, if rumor is to be believed, that you went out with SeiJoh's new captain.”

Yachi's face flamed. “I did not!” she exclaimed, arms crossed on her chest and all but vibrating with indignation. “I met him at that new coffee shop for a grand total of fifteen minutes, during which time I let him know exactly what I thought of his attempt to get at our team through me.” She huffed out a breath, stirring the strands of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail. She didn't tell him about her three dates with Johzenji's libero, simply thankful that the Karasuno gossip mill hadn't gotten that far yet. “Besides, it was Tsukishima's idea that I meet the jerk from SeiJoh.”

Kageyama looked surprised at that, and slightly abashed. But he quickly collected himself with a shake of his head. “We're getting off topic here,” he said (grunted, more like). “Will you go out with him or not? I know you, well, liked him for a long time, and maybe a couple of dates will get this out of his system.”

“Worried he'll dump you if he finds out how the other half lives?”

“NO!” He looked abashed at his outburst. “I just. . .” He pushed a hand through his hair. “I don't want him to always wonder. At least this way he'd be with someone we both trust.”

“And what about you?” Yachi asked, letting a grin escape to cross her face. “Aren't you curious?” When he shook his head in response she moved closer to him, deliberately crowding into his personal space. “Not ever? Not even a little?”

He glared at her. “Of course I was, once. Maybe I still am, a little,” he looked up at the sky, and his expression turned wistful. “I want Hinata to have every chance to figure it out,” he went on. “It'll be best for both of us.”

****~**~**~**~**~****

Yachi invited Hinata to dinner at her home, thinking he'd be more at ease if it didn't feel like a “date” date. He mother was away for business meetings in Tokyo for the week, so they would have the place to themselves no matter what transpired. She was an excellent cook, and Hinata knew it, so he accepted her invitation with no hesitation. That more than anything told her that Kageyama had given him no hint that this was a sort-of set up, and she mentally cursed the other boy.

Hinata was as brash and exuberant as ever, and there were times when she had to remind herself that all of them had changed a lot since they were first years. For Hinata the changes were primarily physical. He hadn't grown much taller (just a couple of inches) but his shoulders had broadened and he had solidified into more man than boy. Like her his hair had darkened, going from the brassy orange-red to more of a soft auburn. He wore it shorter now, but still a little wild and untamed. His face had lost its childhood chubbiness and grown leaner, his jaw and cheekbones more pronounced. What had made him unbearably cute at the age of fifteen had, by the age of eighteen, morphed into drop-dead gorgeous. She knew dozens of their female classmates who would have sold their souls to be in her shoes at that moment.

If they only knew. . .

After dinner Hinata helped her clean up the kitchen before they retired to seats on the sofa with tea and rice cakes. They talked for a while about inconsequential things, like whether or not the new English teacher was interested in Takeda-sensei (Yachi thought she definitely was and Hinata recoiled at the idea) and how his sister was starting to play volleyball. It didn't take very long for such bland topics of conversation to run out, however, and before she was ready for it an uncomfortable silence fell between them.

Yachi sighed and leaned forward to put her teacup down on the coffee table. She could almost feel Hinata's smile burning a hole in the back of her head. “Are you ready to tell me what this is about?' he asked, laughter audible in his voice.

She grunted. “I'm not sure I really want to.” She flopped back into the sofa, glancing at her companion as she did. “I had rather hoped that Kageyama would tell you something about this, but as usual he couldn't be bothered.”

Hinata's eyebrows flew up. “Kageyama? What does he have to do with this?”

Yachi bit her lower lip as she considered telling a kind lie, anything to not have to deal with the inevitable awkwardness. But long experience had taught her that honesty – sometimes to the point of brutality – was always the best approach when dealing with Hinata. “He, uh, he asked me to. . . well, spend some time with you because, um. . .” Her voice trailed off and she tugged on the end of her ponytail. “God, this is awkward,” she muttered, then took a deep breath and steeled herself. “He wants me to, well, teach you a few things. About girls. He said you've been getting curious.”

The blush that stole up Hinata's face rivaled the color of his hair. “I. . . I'm not. . .” he managed to choke out before whispering _Shit!_ almost too softly for her to hear. “He had no right to tell you about that,” he finally huffed, crossing his arms over his chest in a textbook defensive posture.

“Hinata.” Yachi reached out and pulled his arms apart, cradling on of his hands in both of hers. “He told me because he worries about you. And because he thought. . . Well, he thought that it would be easier to satisfy that curiosity with someone you trust.” She felt her face start to burn and dropped her gaze down to their joined hands. “If you want to, that is,” she finished.

“You hand is soft,” Hinata whispered. He glanced sidelong at her. “Kageyama's – and mine – are rough from volleyball.”

“I noticed,” Yachi replied with a smile. They sat in silence for a long moment before she leaned closer, dropping her head onto his shoulder. “You don't have to do this, you know. If you're uncomfortable, or embarrassed -”

“Your hair smells good.”

Yachi's breath caught in her throat and for a long moment she couldn't think of a reply. She had been hoping that Kageyama's account of Hinata's “curiosity” was a little exaggerated and had expected that when she got the redhead alone that would be confirmed. But if Hinata's reaction to certain things was anything to go by he was a little more than curious, and in that case she needed to define exactly what their current situation was before they went even half a step further.

“Hinata.” He made a noise in his throat that seemed to indicate he was listening, so Yachi went on. “We need to talk,” she began, pulling away so that she could meet his eyes. “If this. . . whatever is going to happen we need some ground rules and some – well, limits – on what's what.” She felt her face start to heat. “So I need to ask you: how much have you and Kageyama done?”

He looked as thoroughly embarrassed as she felt. “Umm, nothing, really. Just, you know, some kissing.” He laughed. “You know what he's like. Physical affections is. . .” He paused, searching for the right word. “It's difficult for him.” Then his face transformed with his trademark grin. “And given what we're discussing I think you can probably start calling me by my first name, Hitoka-chan.”

She chuckled. “Fair enough, Shouyou-kun.” She looked down at their hands in her lap, still clasped together. “And for the sake of more fairness I'll tell you that kissing is pretty much all I've done as well.”

Yachi could feel his start of surprise where his body was pressed against hers. “Really? I thought -” He bit off his words when she glared at him. “I didn't think anything,” he concluded with a sheepish smile. “But, you know, rumors. . .”

“Yeah, I know. Rumors.” She had gotten an earful about the gossip mill in her conversation with Kageyama.

Hinata seemed to gain some confidence when he realized she wasn't angry with him, but he apologized anyway. “I'm sorry,” he said. “I shouldn't have assumed. . . well, anything. You have a right to expect more of your friends. And so does Ennoshita-senpai.”

“He'll be glad to hear you think so,” Yachi replied, laughter in her voice. “But back to the topic at hand. . .” She hesitated for a moment before plunging in. “What, exactly, do you want out of this? If anything. What will satisfy your curiosity?”

He laughed and his fingers tightened on hers. “Honestly? I haven't a clue. I didn't expect Kageyama to take my offhand comment and run with it so completely. But I suppose I shouldn't be surprised; he never does anything in half-measures.” There was a long pause before Yachi felt his head come to rest on the top of hers, and fingers toyed with the wisps of hair at the nape of her neck. Then a whisper against her ear. “Would you. . . Can I. . .” He sighed. “I'd like to kiss you, if I could.”

She nodded once and he bent his head to brush his lips across hers. It was tentative, so much so that for a minute she wasn't sure if anything had actually happened. But the blush on Hinata's face assured her that. . . well, _something_ had occurred. But he seemed so hesitant, so unsure, that she took matters into her own hands. She held his face between her palms and brought their mouths together in a firm and insistent kiss. When she used her tongue to tickle the corner of his mouth he pulled away from her with a gasp that made her laugh.

“You don't need to be so delicate, Shouyou-kun,” she whispered. “I promise I won't break.”

His smile was a little sheepish. “Sorry. I'm not really used to being, you know, the one in charge.” A blush started to creep across his cheeks. “I don't know if I'll do any of this right.”

“Just try. If it doesn't feel 'right' I'll tell you to stop. Fair enough?”

Hinata nodded once, firmly, and dropped his head to bring their lips together again. And this time. . . .

Oh. _Ohhhhhh_. There was no hesitation, no fumbling, no tentative movements. He knew what he wanted and went after it, and for a brief moment all Yachi could do was let herself be swept up in it. But then she shifted and pushed her fingers into his hair, parting her lips and teasing his tongue with hers. She felt one of his hands slide across her back and then an arm was pressed against her, bringing her body into firmer contact with his. She twisted slightly, and when her breasts brushed across his chest he groaned low in his throat and pulled away.

“That was. . .” he started to say.

“Shut up and do that again,” Yachi panted, her mouth still unbearably close to his, so it was the work of a brief moment to get back to kissing. His hands roamed down her back, and when she felt them spanning her waist she let him lift her up just enough to settle her in his lap. They both groaned when her backside made contact with his growing erection.

“I think. . .” Another lingering kiss. “This might be. . .” His lips slid down her neck. “This might be more than curiosity,” Hinata finally mumbled against her collarbone, feeling her pulse fluttering beneath his mouth.

“Seems like it,” she replied, using one hand against his chest to create some distance between them, enough so that they could meet each other's gaze.

The sound of the doorbell buzzing jolted both of them out of their sensual haze, and Yachi all but jumped off of Hinata's lap. His eyes were wide with surprise as he stared at her. “You. . . You didn't invite anyone else, did you?”

Her laugh came out more like a snort as she shook her head. “No, I didn't, but I have a feeling who it might be.” She stood and crossed the room quickly, waving at him to stay seated and quiet. The bell buzzed against just as she tugged the door open, and Kageyama all but fell inside. Yachi laughed and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling his head down to be level with hers. “I knew it!” she crowed. “You asked me to do this, but you couldn't leave well enough alone!” She gave him a shove that brought him completely inside and shut the door behind him. “Take of your shoes, sit down, and the three of us are going to discuss this like mature and reasonable people.”

It was about fifteen minutes later before all three were settled on the sofa with cups of tea ready to hand. Yachi sat in between Hinata and Kageyama and could feel the waves of discomfort emanating from both of them. Kageyama, in his typical fashion, was trying to cover it up with a facade of anger, and Hinata refused to look up from his tea and meet anybody's eyes. She heaved a sigh and managed to resist rolling her eyes.

“Right. Looks like it's up to me to start the conversation.” She paused long enough to release her hair from its ponytail, using the brief time to gather her thoughts. “Okay, Tobio-kun, you wanted me to spend time with Hinata because you said he was 'curious' about girls and you wanted him to have a chance to learn, and to do that with someone you both trust, right?” A grunt that she took to be an affirmative was the only response so she continued. “And Shouyou, you agreed because you truly are curious.”

Hinata shifted in his seat and set his tea cup down. And even though he kept his face averted his blush was clearly visible on his ear. Finally he took a deep breath and lifted his head, and although his words were addressed to Yachi his glare was fixed entirely on Kageyama. “I am curious, yes. But I also hope I can learn more things -” he swallowed loudly “- sexual things, so that I can please my stiff-necked, pain-in-the-ass boyfriend who won't ever talk to me about this!”

A deep red blush quickly burned up Kageyama's face and he opened his mouth, no doubt to shout in response, but he closed it with an audible snap when Yachi laid a hand on his arm. “We'll get into what, exactly, you hoped to learn from me later,” she said with a pointed look at Hinata. “I think right now the bigger question is why the hell don't you two talk to each other?”

"It's not. . . I don't. . .”

Kageyama's attempted explanation, as short and stumbling as it was, was more than enough for Yachi. And the dawning look of understanding on Hinata's face made it obvious that he had caught on as well. “You wanted to be the one with all the experience, didn't you?” she asked him, frowning slightly. “Even if it was a lie.” She thumped the dark-haired head. “You? Are an idiot! Whatever 'experience' you may have had doesn't really matter in a new relationship!” She grinned. “Half of the fun is in the exploration; the learning about each other. Learning _together_.” She gave her head an emphatic shake. “Idiots, the both of you.”

There was a long moment of silence punctuated by the quiet breathing of all three of them. Then Yachi felt a hand clench around one of hers and another slide into her hair. She turned her head into that touch and was surprised to see Kageyama smiling. And not his usual half-hearted, evil-schemer smile, but one that was genuine and a touch bashful.

“You're right,” he said. “I was trying to be the experienced one, because I was afraid of. . . Well, I didn't want to lose what I realized I wanted, so -”

There was a laugh from Yachi's other side and Hinata leaned forward so he could look Kageyama squarely in the eye. “You really are a dumbass sometimes,” he replied, shaking his head and smiling. “You didn't need to pretend to be someone you aren't, not for me. I'm perfectly content with who you are.” He glanced up at the ceiling, speaking to that blank expanse of white. “And I should probably have my head examined for feeling that way.”

Kageyama snorted with laughter before growing serious again. “But. . . The rest. . .”

“You mean the 'curiosity'?” Hinata's smile turned slightly predatory. “Maybe that's another thing that we could learn about together.”

Kageyama flushed, but there was a gleam in his eye that Yachi didn't quite know how to describe. But then the hand in her hair slipped down to the nape of her neck and a somewhat cold nose nuzzled behind her right ear, making her start. Warm lips touched the palm of her opposite hand.

Oh. Dear. Lord. They weren't. . . They couldn't. . . One look at both of their faces told her that _that_ was exactly what they were thinking. A warm tingling chased down her spine and settled between her legs. “To. . . Together?” she managed to gasp out.

“Together.”


End file.
